100 Rules of Anime
by AyameYume
Summary: Just some rules that my friend, Taylor Owen, and I came up with about anime in general. If you think of any others you think we should add, please comment! #s 28, 39, and 71 are unoriginal and were taken from posters  28 and 39 , or from Reicheru-Fokkusu.


1. There are no limits on hair

2. Hair can defy gravity

3. Gravity is optional

4. There is always a character, generally male, that spends more time with his or her shirt off than with it on

5. Objects can grow or shrink without regards to mass or density

6. A full moon makes everything more dramatic

7. The moon can vary in size depending on the intensity of the scene

8. You can never accurately judge age based on appearance

9. A character can eat many times his or her weight in food without gaining anything

10. A character can take many bites from a food item without any of it disappearing

11. A character can survive solely on cake

12. Everything looks better with a sword

13. The bigger the sword, the more powerful the character

14. If a misunderstanding occurs any explanation offered by the male lead will make the situation much worse

15. Everyone looks better with a tail and neko ears

16. Half breeds are just better

17. Even the most out of place characters can blend into society seamlessly

18. The eyes must take up at least half of the face

19. Noses are optional

20. Demons are boss

21. Gender is not definite

22. The manliest characters are gay

23. Male fan-service occurs most during fight scenes

24. In battle, a female character will have less face time than her boobs and ass

25. If a female transforms, she will usually be naked for a short period of time

26. Characters can be clearly understood whether or not they have something in their mouth

27. Lighting only half of a face intensifies the scene

28. Once hurt, a characters cuteness level rises by at least 50%

29. There is always at least one character that is unaware of the battle happening right behind him

30. Headless characters can still function

31. Female characters have abnormal flexibility

32. The main character is always an idiot

33. There is always at least one background character with a strange face

34. Characters will spontaneously combust when angered

35. When two characters who loathe each other meet face to face, sparks literally fly

36. Light bulbs will suddenly appear when the main character remembers or understands something

37. You know a scene is serious when a character adjusts his glasses

38. A new character introduced in episode 35 will die in episode 36

39. For every scar, there is a long, angst story behind it

40. Mad scientists always wear glasses

41. Short characters are automatically cute

42. For every epic scene, there are at least three awkward transition faces

43. Aliens can exist on Earth

44. Extraterrestrials are generally humanoid

45. Aliens and humans can mate without many genetic repercussions

46. When females are angered, they become more frightening than the villain

47. If a female character smirks, she is pissed (hide under a desk and pray for your life)

48. The main character must wait until the villain is through monologuing to initiate his or her attack

49. Beansprout, shortstack, pipsqueak, and shorty are all appropriate nicknames for short characters

50. Short characters despise all of the names listed above

51. The main characters (love interests) will not confess their love for each other until the last three episodes

52. Fake character death is a must for any popular anime

53. Death is not always permanent

54. Death can be an actual character

55. Characters must watch their back whilst speaking of the seven deadly sins

56. All popular animes must have at least five filler episodes

57. There is no such thing as peace

58. There is always a character placed in the anime just to be hated

59. The comic relief characters lead the strangest lives

60. When genuinely hurt, the main character must retreat to the emo corner

61. Certain characters can be paired with anyone or anything, including "themselves"

62. The character all the way to the left in scene three of episode seven is gay

63. If the ending sucks the fans will fix it

64. A fangirl will go through any means necessary to ensure their favorite character belongs to them

65. Somebody will fill in those plot holes

66. Energy balls can and will be used as a weapon

67. The melancholy characters usually have the shortest and most boring life story

68. There are more than twenty four hours in a day

69. Characters can be immune to alcohol

70. The dumb blond can and will bypass the tightest security without even knowing it

71. Objects can appear and/or disappear within seconds

72. Inanimate objects have the best lines

73. Two different people can survive in the same body at the same time

74. A dramatic scene is always preceded by a violin

75. The oldest character is the biggest pervert

76. The character (usually female) with healing abilities is the most annoying character in the show

77. The hottest girl is a lesbian

78. Characters can take many times more damage than a real person

79. Certain characters can insert themselves into scenes they don't belong in

80. Homunculi are people too

81. Background characters will consistently question how the main characters can break the laws of physics

82. The main characters can be aware of their existence in an anime

83. The main characters are always hungry

84. A head of a character can become larger than the rest of their body for dramatic effect

85. The rich guy's daughter is the embodiment of evil in a frilly dress

86. Plushies make small characters cuter

87. A thumbs-up looks much cooler in anime than it does in real life

88. Clothing does the impossible

89. Clothing will cover, but not always what it should

90. Never underestimate an exorcist

91. Children can be many times stronger than an adult

92. Unless it is beneficial to the plot, an anime character will never get sick

93. The girls with the biggest boobs wear the laciest bra

94. Nothing is impossible until the antagonist tries it

95. Twincest is hot

96. Female characters have impossible figures

97. Drugs would be cheaper

98. Green, blue, yellow, and pink can be natural hair colors

99. There is always one character that is afraid of everything

100. An otaku will have read all 100 laws


End file.
